


Escaping

by completemindfvck



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rehabilitation, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Time Skips, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: Many times in life we often find ourselves escaping, whether it's escaping to a place or finding escape in self-destruction. Makoto left his boyfriend of two years and returned to his childhood home to have a fresh start and Sousuke turns to the bottle to escape from the ever-present shadow of failure that constantly haunts him. They find themselves kindred spirits in the sense of how they choose to escape their problems and become lovers who will eventually become torn apart. What happens between them? Read to find out! 😊(Tags will be updated as the story progresses, I promise nothing bad will happen otherwise I would have put it in the tags already)





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know... I could be writing Skyscraper instead of this but this story kind of means something to be and it's a bit self-indulgent and a little based on something I'm dealing with in my life that made me lose my inspiration for writing Skyscraper so I'm writing this to help gain that spark back so I can keep writing Skyscraper, I might even start working out a work schedule for the stories.
> 
> Also, this is the first of a short two-part series, I originally intended for this to be one big story but the chapter map I made turned out to be 70 chapters so to keep things interesting and so that it doesn't look like I don't know how or when to end a story, I split up the chapters into two separate stories.
> 
> Okay, enough of me rambling on and on, I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto leaves his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short, rushed prologue, I promise chapters will be longer and a bit more detailed as the story progresses. For now, just enjoy what's here.

Makoto was tired of this. He was tired of this motherfucker doing this to him every night. So many promises to change left unheaded and broken. Like a fool, Makoto had gotten his hopes up and let it slide time after time. He thought that his boyfriend had come to his senses and decided to change as he had promised for the umpteenth time. But just like he had done thousands of times before, he didn't. He fucked up and Makoto was done. This asshole is out of chances and Makoto refuses to give him any more.

There's no reason for him to stay here if this man practically refused to fight for Makoto and their relationship. There were no words he could say to make Makoto stay. He made his mind up and he was leaving. Makoto packed his things up and even stole the money out of the secret stash this fool thought he had hidden so well. On a normal day, Makoto would feel bad but he gave absolutely zero fucks. This guy fucked him up bad, he doesn't deserve any of the kindness or mercy that Makoto would gladly give him.

Makoto was packing up his things when he heard the front door open. On a normal night, he would have rushed to that door to greet his boyfriend. They would have embraced each other and kissed and started making small talk as Makoto led him to the kitchen so that they could eat dinner. Tonight, however, Makoto didn't do any of that. He was in their shared room, packing his things up. He was going to leave tonight and nothing his boyfriend could say could get him to stay. Makoto wasn't happy in this relationship anymore and he didn't want to stay in a relationship where he was not enough anymore.

The door to the bedroom opened and Makoto didn't bother to look away from what he was doing. He only moved to grab another shirt to put in his suitcase. He felt his boyfriend's eyes watching him move around the room in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Finally, Makoto stopped and turned to face him. He had to say this to him, face-to-face. Makoto wanted to leave a note but he couldn't find it in himself to end things that way.

"What are you doing?" His soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend asked.

"Packing up and leaving you," Makoto answered as he went back to packing. "I think you know why."

A heavy sigh left his boyfriend's mouth as he sat down on the edge of the bed and faced away from Makoto. "How did you find out this time?"

"Someone sent me some very interesting pictures from when you were "working late" last night."

Makoto will never forget those pictures. He won't forget the way he looked with him. The smiles on their faces. Their hands all over each other. The way he looked when they were kissing. The fact that he had him on his lap. God, Makoto felt his blood pressure shoot up just thinking about it. Makoto wasn't angry at the other man in the photo, oh no. Makoto couldn't get mad at him. He was angry at his boyfriend for once again taking advantage of his trust.

"Can't we work this out?" Makoto's soon-to-be-ex asked as he stood up and looked at him with tears in his eyes. Makoto wasn't falling for those crocodile tears again. He was going to be strong this time and not come back to this.

"I told you last time that if this shit happened again, I was leaving and I'm doing just that. You wanna fuck around with other guys when I'm right here, waiting for you, then go right the fuck ahead!" Makoto hissed as he closed his suitcase and started to leave with it.

His boyfriend stepped in front of him and tried to prevent him from leaving. "Please, I promise this won't happen again."

"You've been saying that for two years!" Makoto yelled. "You can't keep your promises and you can't stay faithful to me for shit! If you loved me at all, you wouldn't do any of this to me. I have been nothing but faithful to you and you do this to me! I don't deserve this!"

Makoto was hurt. He was hurt and angry and betrayed and he was done. He was done with being cheated on and done crying over this. He just wanted to get out of here and be happy with the rest of his life.  That way, he can be with someone who he is enough for and won't make him cry. He just wanted to be happy again and leaving Tokyo was the first step on that path. Makoto pushed passed him and walked out of their room with his boyfriend following him and begging him to stay.

He didn't want to listen to anything that bastard had to say. So many broken promises and so many pictures sent to him broke him. Makoto gave him a thousand chances to be faithful and he pissed away every single chance. Makoto hasn't asked him for much these last two years but the one thing he did ask for, this asshole couldn't even give him. 

A hand reached out and grabbed Makoto's wrist. Makoto stopped in his tracks and turned around to see him on his knee with an opened ring box.

"Makoto, please, I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to lose you and if you marry me, I promise to be faithful to you."

Makoto scoffed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. A marriage proposal won't do anything! Makoto didn't want to be in a marriage that was going to be plagued with infidelity. He knew what he deserved and what he was worthy of and this wasn't it. Makoto won't deny that he isn't going to miss the perks of having a rich boyfriend but his self-respect was on the line here. He just turned away and put his shoes on before waking right out of the door, ignoring the fact that his name was being called out.

He didn't want to go back and talk this out. He wanted to leave the last two years of his life behind. He wanted to leave all the hurt and heartbreak and empty promises with that man. Most of all, he wanted to move on from this. He wanted to find someone who he was enough for and who wouldn't willingly hurt him like this. He needed to go back to Iwatobi. He needed to go back to a familiar setting and start over again, without relying on anyone. As tempted as Makoto was to go to the airport, he didn't feel right leaving Tokyo without seeing Haru.

Makoto walked until he reached Haru's apartment. He needed his best friend right now. He had no idea what to do or where he was going. All he knew was he had to get out of that relationship. Makoto walked into the apartment building and walked up the stairs to Haru's front door. He knocked on the door and waited for Haru to answer.

Within a minute, the door opened with Haru behind it wearing a blue towel around his waist. Makoto blushed a little and cleared his throat. "H-hey, Haru. I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"You're not, I just got out of the bath," Haru looked down to the floor and noticed Makoto's suitcases. He looked back up at his friend and frowned a little. "It happened again." Haru didn't even bother to phrase it like a question. This happens way too often for him to phrase it as a question.

"It did. I meant what I said the last time, Haru. I'm done with him."

Haru stepped aside and let Makoto into his apartment. "You can make yourself comfortable. I'll get dressed and get a couple of drinks for us."

Makoto walked into the apartment and put his suitcases by the sofa. He sat down and began to think of where he's going in life right now. He just broke up with his boyfriend, he was currently homeless, and he wasn't in school. He had to find a job and save up enough to pay for classes and get a place of his own.  In the middle of that, he had to take a break from dating. Right now, all he needed was a break. He didn' want to think about being in another relationship until he was fully healed from this hurt.

Haru sat next to Makoto and handed him a can of beer. Makoto graciously took it and cracked it open before drinking some of it. Haru chuckled a little and took a sip of his own beer. "So, what are your plans now?"

"I'm thinking about getting out of Tokyo and going back to Iwatobi."

"Really? What's going back to Iwatobi going to do for you?"

"For one thing, I wanna get as far away from him as I can; but in reality, I just wanna go back to where things made sense for me. I love Tokyo and I hope I can come back one day but for now, I wanna go back home. I just need to see my family again and start over again."

"But what about going to university? You worked your ass off to be able to get here."

"I may have worked my ass off but _he_ was the one paying for me to go. I'll go back someday but for now, I just need to go back home."

"And what are you going to do when you go back home?" Haru asked.

Makoto shrugged as he drank some more beer. "Get a job and stay with my parents until I can afford to have a place of my own."

Haru set his beer can down on the table and turned to face Makoto. "I know going home seems like a good option for you but don't you think it'd be better to stay here?"

"What's here for me? You have something that means something to you keeping you here, I don't. I haven't been happy for a long time and I think it's time for me to go back home for a little while."

For a while now, Makoto hasn't been happy. His boyfriend wasn't being faithful to him and Makoto was depressed. He could pretend that he was happy and be all smiles but he wasn't. Makoto wanted to go home because he felt that a familiar setting would help him move on and find happiness again. Makoto hated to leave all of this behind but it's what he needs right now. Haru pressed his lips together as he knew that his friend needed this.

Makoto has been isolating himself lately. In fact, this is the first time Haru's seen Makoto out of the house in months. Haru kept up with him through phone calls and texts but he hasn't seen his best friend in a while. He hated to see Makoto go like this, especially since Makoto worked so hard to get here, but, he understood. Going back to Iwatobi for a while would do him some good, even if Haru didn't want him to go. In the end, this was Makoto's decision and all Haru could do was support him and hope for the best.

"Okay. But you're staying the night because I don't want you getting on a plane all boozed up."

Makoto laughed. "All I had was half a can of beer!"

"Don't care," Haru nonchalantly replied, "besides, we have to have one last sleepover before you go back home."

"Fine. We can have one last sleepover."

Makoto was happy to spend a night with Haru, even if it was due to bittersweet circumstances. He had such high hopes for his life in Tokyo. He dreamt about it and worked hard to get here and when he did, he met his ex. He thought he met the love of his life, the one who he would spend the rest of his life with. Things obviously didn't turn out that way. He hoped that going back home for a while would help him clear his mind and reorganize his life. Makoto wanted to move on from that has happened to him int he last two years, including falling in love.

Love wasn't on Makoto's list of things to find back home. In fact, Makoto wasn't thinking about it at all. He just wanted to focus on himself and get his life back on track. Love was his mistake and he gave every part of himself to that bastard. Makoto just wanted to spend some time protecting himself until he can handle a relationship again. Love may knock again one day but for now, Makoto wanted to be on his own. He was going to miss Tokyo and everything about it but this was the best move for him. Hopefully, going back home would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be... whenever I'm done with a chapter


End file.
